Valentine's Day
by suicune4ever
Summary: Valentine's day is coming up. Involves a cheating girlfriend who's boyfriend is clueless, a friend with a secret talent and an possibly unrequited love. I don't own Pokemon. Pearlshipping. Do NOT read if you like Misty!
1. Chapter 1

**AGES-**

Ash- 18

Drew-18

Gary-18

Dawn-17

Misty-17

May- 17

Ash's POV

"How about Fuchsia City, it's not crowded at this time of year and it's clean and I think that since it's new, it might help it attract tourists." This suggestion was made by my close friend, Dawn Berlitz. We, that is me, Dawn, Misty, Drew, May and Gary, were discussing where the Valentine's Day party should be held. Every year, people volunteer by placing their names in a box, and the hosts are chosen a month before Valentine's day. We were chosen as hosts and by the way, we are also sitting in my room back in Pallet town. "Plus it's a great place to show everyone my new de-" she suddenly hesitated. A few of us nodded to continue but she just shrugged it off and didn't speak of it again. Dawn then looked at me and smiled. I swear my heart was running a marathon; it was running 100km/s.

Misty, my current girlfriend, obviously must have caught me staring at Dawn, and so threw a glare in her direction and loudly stated that she had a better idea. "Well, I think that it's a boring idea and that we should do it instead in Celadon City. It's better anyway." She gave a bunch of stupid reasons and told us to choose. May said that Misty's idea was great, but thought that Dawn's idea was much better. Drew, however sided with Misty. Gary looked at everyone. "I am not gonna say anything. Whenever I take part in something like this, it never works out. So Ash, it's up to you dude." I looked at Dawn. She looked away as soon as she caught my eye. Personally, I thought her idea was excellent. It was much better than Misty's but Misty had a look on a face that seemed to say _You better agree with me or we're over!_

Not having much of a choice, I agreed with Misty who then pulled me in for a passionate, and quite forceful kiss. Dawn winked and said "Aww. You two are so cute!" She quickly left to her room, wishing us a good night. The truth is, Misty may be a pro at kissing but, ever since we got together, she's just been acting bitchy! Lately, I've come to realise that Misty's just not my type.

I would much rather prefer _her._ With that I fell asleep.

Dawn's POV

You know how they say that if the one you love is happy, then you should be happy? That's not always true. The one I like is Ash (kinda obvious) and his girlfriend is _Misty_. I've liked Ash for a long time but was too scared to confess, and then she came and took him. I know I shouldn't be thinking bout Misty badly, after all she is one of by best friends, and before she confessed to Ash, she was one of the nicest people I have known. Even so, I felt tears sting my eyes as I watched them kiss passionately. Not wanting anyone to notice, I lied that I was going to go to bed early. The truth is that all I want to do is cry. I went to my room that I was sharing with May and climbed into my bed. I plunged my head into the soft pillow, and sobbed. Hard.

I must have dozed off while crying, since it was already the next day. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from countless hours of crying and my hair was a mess. I am now like, almost 17 but I still am obsessed with my hair looking good. I must have made a racket, because the next minute, May stormed into the bathroom looking furious. She was about to shout at me when she noticed that I have been crying. "Dawn, what's wrong? Did anything happen?" May asked, looking concerned. I didn't want to tell her here, where everyone is, so I asked "May, can we take a walk in the park, maybe like, in the afternoon?" She seemed like she wanted to know about it now but nodded.

May's POV

I listened to Dawn's story and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what to do. I mean sure I want to beat Misty up, but I can't really be angry at Misty for making Dawn sad (well, i was), but after all, Misty just happened to confess to Ash first. But there was something that has been bothering me for a while. Something that no one else knows (other than me and Dawn, because I just told her). But we know that we need to confront her and force some answers out of her. I mean who wouldn't be feeling like that if Misty is using one of your close friends (Ash), as a toy to satisfy herself, and then cheating on him when he's not around. In fact, late one night, I was talking a stroll through the streets with my Skitty, when I saw a couple making out in a narrow alley. I excused myself and walked past them, but they didn't even notice. I would have kept going except I saw a flash of red hair.

It was Misty, kissing some random guy, and Ash didn't even have a clue. However these are mere accusations, all I noticed was red hair, not her face and even though Misty crazy hair colour was rare, other people do have it. I was go to confront Misty right now in order to just answer our questions but Dawn held me back. "No, not now." she said. She left to use the bathrooms nearby, and I noticed something sticking out of her bag. They were designs for human and pokemon clothing, and they were pretty good too! Was this what she wanted to mention to us earlier? A closer look showed me that these were from last year! Why didn't she tell us? For a moment a wave of anger and hurt passed through me. I thought she was my friend, no I even thought that she was my _best friend_- we even swore to not keep any secrets from each other. But no, she wouldn't even let me on this. But another part of my mind reminded me that even I have secrets and that she has her own reasons to keep them from me. I calmed down after that, but it still hurt.

Soon she returned, suspected nothing, or so I hoped. We went back to Ash's home and I decided to take a nap. I seriously need to get my head around this.

Misty's POV

"Ashy-" I cried out. I inwardly smirked as he came to me like an obedient puppy. What an idiot. "Do ya wanna go to the beach today?" Ash smiled and said "Sure baby, let me get some stuff." After I watched him go, I dialed a number into my phone. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby," I answered. "Wanna go out to our secret alley?" I asked him, refering to the place we'd always do our... _stuff_. "'Course I will. It's been a while, right. I missed you so much. I've been dying to continue where we left off..." he trailed off. I giggled but then he asked me whether _he_ knows. "That idiot Ash? He hasn't got a clue. I'm planning to ditch him early so we can see each other much sooner... nah, he's so stupid and do you even know how Ash kisses? They are so nothing when compared to you." We chatted for a bit more but then hung up. I put my phone back and paled when I saw who was there.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please review to give me ideas for the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews everyone- gives everyone a hug - Sorry for the wait...And now... on with the story!

* * *

**No one's POV**

Misty gasped and tried to look as though nothing had occured. "Drew! What are you doing here?"

Drew glared at her and muttered "I can't believe this! To think that Ash is dating someone like _you,_ he has done nothing to deserve that, he deserves someone much better."

Misty narrowed her eyes and him and asked, "Are you saying that I don't deserve Ash? It's _him_ that shouldn't deserve me!" she screeched. "How dare you insult me!"

Drew retaliated by saying "Shut up you lying, two-faced, bitch!" Misty was shocked but soon recovered as she saw Drew walking towards the room where Ash currently is. "How about this. You tell NO ONE about what happened, and in return, I'll leave May alone..." Drew was shocked. _She'd go that far to make sure Ash doesn't find out? As far as to hurt my girlfriend who has nothing to do with this? _

"Why are you doing this?" asked Drew. "It has something to do with Dawn, right?"

Misty sarcastically praised him. "For once you actually got something right. Ash likes Dawn and vice versa. It's so obvious. And so I'll break her heart into little pieces by making sure Ash is with me _all the time_. And then I'll cheat on Ash whenever he's not there. It's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"Misty? Is that really true? Are you cheating on me?" Misty turned around and was about to answer when Drew butted in and told him everything. Misty became annoyed and tried to persuade Ash "Oh come on Ash, you believe him over your own girlfriend?" Ash looked at her with a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Shut up. And not exactly. I believed Drew over someone who's no longer my girlfriend." Ash walked away muttering to himself about incoherent things. But three things were clear. 'Confess', 'Dawn' and 'Need to hurry'. Misty was upset. Her plan was ruined all because of a green-haired idiot. She was seething in anger but Drew was no where to be found.

**The next day (Dawn's POV)**

I'm so tired from last night. I'm not even sure what the date is today. I walked over to the calender. "Saturday...February 14. Ok." _Wait. February 14?! It's valentine's day! Oh no, what should I do? I thought it's next week? I don't want to show my designs yet... I've only just finished making the clothes. I'm so worried. What if no one likes it? What if Ash won't like me for keeping it a secret. What if they all hate me? I can't think clear anymore, I need help!_ Just then May walked in. She was holding a bunch of papers with sketches on them "Oh no..." I muttered. She looked furious. I can only hope those aren't my designs. "Oh no? That's all you can say for keeping such a huge secret from us?" she yelled and shoved my sketches in to my face. She then composed herself and then had a huge devilish grin on her face. Oh boy, that can only mean one thing. May is planning something, and that's _never_ good.

(Time skip - evening)

I hate May right now. But I can't do anything about it, at least not while I'm currently have both my hands and feet tied to a chair- courtesy of May. I got ready for the curtains to rise. The Valentine's Day party has been a success so far and everyone was helping out. Well, Misty seemed quite stiff and didn't seem so happy. The weird thing is that she always seems to be giving glares to Drew and Ash. Now it's the time for the 'special' segment where people can show off their talents and all and my segment, which just happens to be a fashion show, is last. I heard someone talking on the other side and May came over and untied my ropes. "Good luck!" she said. I gulped. I have no where to run. I have to wear this and say a speech May _especially_ prepared just for me. I heard my cue. The fashion show has just finished and now I have to go.

When I walked out, people stared and after a while many started talking to themselves about the Fashion Show. I hoped nothing was wrong with it. I was wearing a cute white dress with a ribbon/sash around my waist, that made me look a bit childish. (Check my website to see what Dawn and May are wearing). They soon continued just staring at my dress. I took the opportunity to say my speech:

"Hi everyone... I hope you enjoyed my fashion show. Each one of these designs including the ones me and May are wearing currently were designed by me. I really hope you've enjoyed the festival and I would like to say one thing for someone special. Ash Ketchum, if you can hear me, I would like to tell you... I love you." I widened my eyes when I realised what I read out. "MAY! Why did you put that in here?" While I chewed May out, I didn't notice Ash walking towards me. It was only when he tapped my shoulder did I realise Ash was there. "So... um, is that true?" he asked.

"Is what true?" I dumbly replied. Then I realised he was talking about my accidental confession. "Oh, um...yes. I understand that you probably won't like me and all and Misty is already your girlfriend, but it's true." When I looked at him, I swore he looked almost _happy_ that I liked him. I decided to now tell him about Misty. "Ash, about Misty... I hate to break it to you but she has been cheating on you for a while. I'm really sorry but it's completely true."

"I know" he replied "And I would like to do something I wanted for a _long_ time. Dawn... I love you." While I was trying to process the new information, he kissed me. _The_ Ash Ketchum, my crush for who knows how long, _kissed me!_ "Happy Valentine's day, Dawn."

* * *

I'm kind of disappointed in the end. Did I rush it? Please be nice and review!


End file.
